A War to Remember
by Foxen Fudo
Summary: Northern and Southern Amestris have gone to war, but the time it takes place in is out of the ordinary, cause Annalee Mustang is part of Roy's bloodline, but she's from the future. Her goal for the time travel surprises everyone, and the truth behind the war is even more astonishing. Rated T for language, and I'll try to do parenting between Edward and Roy. {DISCONTINUED}
1. Chapter 1

**a/n- I don't own anything except for the idea of the story and Annalee, the rest goes to their rightful owners**

_**Chapter 1 - Roy's P.O.V.**_

_Ring... ring... ring..._ '_Ugh!_' I didn't want to get up again today, but work came first. I sat up in bed and stood up after thirty seconds of waiting, and I instantly stepped on '_I guess I need to clean that up soon, I'll do it when I get home,_' I thought again, but I instantly knew it wouldn't happen.

I walked into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes and started the hot water, as soon as it got to the right temperature, I stepped in. '_Normal day, I hope Fullmetal comes back soon, so it can be changed up a bit._' I thought, and finished my shower as soon as the hot water ran into cold water. I grabbed a towel and dried my face and body, and then I got on my uniform. I, then, put my pajamas into the dirty clothes hamper and walked out to my car and drove to the eastern headquarters.

While driving my car, I started to hum a weird tune, but stopped after eyeing an explosion miles away. '_Damn, who's messing up East City now?_' and off I drove to the scene. I took five minutes to arrive, and then I noticed there was a huge swarm of people there, but they weren't the ordinary crowd, they were officers reporting for a part of their job.

I got out of my car as soon as I stopped at a decent spot, and noticed Lieutenant Hawkeye trying to keep the officers from trying to shoot just at nothing. I walked over to her and then eyed the cloud of dust.

"Lieutenant, what do you know so far about the impact?" I ask, and she shakes her head.

"Nothing yet, Colonel, but as soon as the dust clears, we'll know what caused it, but it made such an impact, we don't don't know how deep it went into the earth," Riza reported, and I just nod, but I also notice a shadow coming from the dust.

"Get your guard up and ready, someone or something is coming out," I warn, but then the figure stopped, and we still couldn't see the features of who it was. "Walk forward, and if you don't attack, we won't be forced to fight back!" the figure started to walk forward, and stopped, but as they kept walking, the dust also followed them. "Stop," I order, and the figure stopped, and I walk forwards towards the figure.

I walked and stood in front of the thing, and I grabbed their arm, but it burned like I was touching fire, '_they're sick, as soon as we get them out of here, we'll get them a doctor, but we need to find out who they are first._' I tug on the thing, and they follow, but the dust wasn't settling, so I yell the only idea that came to mind, maybe it would work, but I doubted it.

"Lieutenant, would water help to settle the dust, or would it make it worse?" I ask, but then I felt a tug from the thing, and I looked their body had fallen, "never kind that, we need to get this person some medical attention!" I say, and pick them up, and start to run, and I escaped the dust, pulling the person from it, to find out they're a female with white hair and brown skin, '_are they Ishvalan?_' I thought, but I didn't care, I needed to get her to a doctor.

"Colonel, the dust is now clearing, so the water idea would be useless anyway!" Riza yelled, and I looked back and nodded, but the extreme heat from the girl kept me from stopping for a small chat.

"We need to get her to a doctor, for her skin is too hot to be at a normal temperature," I say, and I get a nod from her, and I run to my car, and I lay her in the back across the whole row. '_She looks to be in her early 20's, but I'll have to ask her when she wakes up_.' I thought, and off I went to get this girl the right medication she needed to live. I drove and drove until I got to the hospital, but I was extra gentle on the turns so she didn't fall and get any more hurt than she already is.

"Mph," I heard the girl mumble, and I finally got to the parking lot of the hospital. I quickly exit my car and run to the back to get her some help for her terribly high fever. I pick her up, after I open the door, and I run into the lobby.

"Help, she needs a doctor, her skin is extremely warm, and that kind of feels like it's a fever!" I exclaimed, and they take the skinny girl from my arms without any trouble and take her into another room. I go sit down, and wait for what seemed like forever, and then I look to see Riza came in and sat next to me.

"Colonel, do you have any information on the girl yet?" Riza asked, and all my answer is my head shaking 'no'.

"She didn't say anything except mumble, like when someone wakes you up, you go 'mph', she did that, nothing more," I explain, and that was when the doctor walked out of the hallway and looked at me and came more my way.

"Sir, the woman you brought in, she finally woke up, and she wanted to speak to the person who brought her in here," I stood up and followed the doctor into the room, and that's where I saw the girl, her eyes were open, and they were red. '_Yeah, she's an Ishvalan, but what caused an impact like that, and I'm surprised she survived the impact._'

"Thank-you, sir."

"Huh? Oh, you're welcome, I just felt you arm, while trying to get you out of there, and it was an instinct that it didn't feel right," I smiled, and she smiled back.

"You're Roy Mustang, correct?"

"Yeah, I am, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, anyway, thank you for bringing me here, I was terribly cold. I mean I still am, but not as cold as I was, and that's what you get from a fever," the girl concluded and I realized I still needed to get her name.

"You know my name, but I never got yours. Would you mind telling me yours?" I ask, and I get a small nod or shiver from her, and she opens her mouth, but then hesitates.

"Well, are you going to tell the colonel, or are we going to have to wait all day, Ishvalan?" I hear Riza threaten, but the girl just looks away towards the window.

"My name... it's Annalee Mustang."


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n- I don't own anything except for the idea of the story and Annalee, the rest goes to their rightful owners**

_**Chapter 2 - Annalee's P.O.V.**_

_**Five Hours Earlier**_

I was lying in bed, and a cold breeze flew over my body, my armor wasn't cutting it for me. I stood up, and put my boots on, and my wings extended. I finally walked out of my tent, every building in the south was destroyed from the military and their artillery and tanks caused them to collapse.

"Watashi wa tsukarete, nanjigan ga watashitachi wa kita no shūyōsho ni iku no?" I ask in Xingese (I'm just saying Xingese is Japanese, and I'm using google translate, so it won't be perfect), but I get no respond, so I continue to the center of the southern part of Amestris. '_I'm guessing I slept in and they left already, so I'm not too worried._' I thought, but a bomb made the earth erupt below me, sending me flying into the air. '_Damn, I didn't put my earth alchemy gloves on! So I can't put the earth back!_' I think, and my body hit the pavement, and my whole body slid. "Ow!" was all I could say, and I stand up and my legs shake, but I run over to my tent, but it was also destroyed in the explosion. "Watashi no tebukuro, watashi no tebukuro wa, doko de watashi no chikyu renkinjutsu-shi no tebukurodesu ka?" I'm looking in a huge frantic, but I realize my true power was my healing alchemy, and I was taught to create the philosopher's stone, without any human sacrifices.

I summon the stone, and I touch the ground and fix the pavement, and when it was finished, I saw the Northerners of Amestris. There were over a hundred to one, and they didn't know who I was, so I knew what to do. I put the stone to the ground again, and I get a sword, and I wave it, sending rock and debris all around towards the Northerners, killing many, then I flee to underground.

_**Two Hours Later**_

"You don't think they're after the stones we healers make? Are they?" I ask my master, who taught me how to use alchemy and alkahestry, and he taught me to use magic combined with alchemy and alkahestry, that also lead to learning how to summon the philosopher's stone without ease.

"That's their objective, and once they get the stones we've made over and over again, they'll be invincible and it'll be tougher to defeat them, and now they forced Xing to join them, we have a tougher time to defeat them," my master said, and I nodded, but my eyes started to water up.

"I think we need the flame gloves now," Master looked at me.

"Time travel is still not ready, Annalee, why do you need the flame gloves now, where are your earth alchemy gloves?"

"I lost them as soon as the Northerners attacked us Southerners. I need just one, and then I'll get the flame gloves, and hopefully the flame alchemist to come along, otherwise we may just have to give up the war, and once we do, the Fuhrer will take over a obliterate the area, and Amestris will be one giant country overpowering the world!" I exclaim, and master nods, taking my hands, and gives me my new gloves and takes me over to our machine.

"Annalee, I want you to know, you must get close to Roy Mustang, or all will be lost, and you may have to get close to his friends. Don't be afraid to show our power that lasted in the Mustang Family for over 5 millenniums, Annalee Mustang, you are our greatest warrior of this generation, now prove it!" master blessed, giving me a box, and I knew they were the stones we created over the years.

I walked into the portal, and everything changed to white. I closed my eyes, so I didn't become blind, and I took a deep breath, and let the wind flow through my body. '_Kore wa watashi ga omottayori mo yoi kanji. Watashi wa yoriyoi, kore wa jinsokuna shiagenanode, watashi wa kono kankaku o futatabi eru koto ga dekimasu!_' I thought, and that stopped the sensation, and I was falling fast, too fast, did I dare to scream. No, I didn't! Instead I used my alchemy to soften the ground, but it still hurt, but my body hurt, and I couldn't move, but there was dust all over the place. I felt liquid flowing, but I knew it all too well. '_Damn, I'm going to bleed out!_' I thought, but my stone said otherwise, and my wounds healed, and the bleeding stopped, but I chose to lay there a couple more minutes, the shouting made me grimace, was I in the right timeline?

I stood up, and I wobbled a bit, but an extremely cold breeze passed me, but I felt sweat. Did I have a fever, did the stones really have to make a side effect? I kept walking.

"Walk forward, and if you don't attack, we won't be forced to fight back!" and I did so, but I felt a pain in my side, but I kept going and the dust cloud followed. "Stop," the man ordered, and I followed the order, but my vision began to blur, but then I saw someone, and they grabbed my arm, and they pulled my out of the dust cloud. My vision finally went out, and I collapsed.

* * *

><p>I awoke in a hospital room, one like in the Northerners area. My chills and sweat indeed went down, but I still felt like shit.<p>

The door opened and that caused me to see a doctor, and two people from the military, one was a male, his eyes were as dark as his black hair, and he had the flame alchemy symbol on his gloves that he was wearing. The other one was wearing the normal military uniform, and her hair was blonde, and long, but she kept it up.

"Thank-you, sir." was all I could think to say.

"Huh? Oh, you're welcome, I just felt you arm, while trying to get you out of there, and it was an instinct that it didn't feel right," he smiled, and I just smiled back.

"You're Roy Mustang, correct?"

"Yeah, I am, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, anyway, thank you for bringing me here, I was terribly cold. I mean I still am, but not as cold as I was, and that's what you get from a fever," I say, but I worry I said too much, but then remember what Master said to me.

"You know my name, but I never got yours. Would you mind telling me yours?" Roy asked, but I ignore his question.

"Well, are you going to tell the colonel, or are we going to have to wait all day, Ishvalan?" I hear the woman threaten, but I just look away towards the window, and I take a deep breath.

"My name... it's Annalee Mustang."

"Uh..." I hear Roy say, and I look back at him, and I see the other officer glaring at him.

"Have a reason she said _your _last name, Colonel Mustang?" the woman questioned.

"It's just a coincidence, that's all!" Roy protests, and I laugh.

"Actually I'm part of your bloodline, but I'm here on a mission. I'm from the year 3017, I'll explain later, but that's all I really want to say," I conclude, looking back out of the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Watashi wa tsukarete, nanjigan ga watashitachi wa kita no shūyōsho ni iku no? = I'm so tired, what time are we going to the northern camp?<strong>

**Watashi no tebukuro, watashi no tebukuro wa, doko de watashi no chikyu renkinjutsu-shi no tebukurodesu ka? = My gloves, my gloves, where are my earth alchemist gloves?**

**Kore wa watashi ga omottayori mo yoi kanji. Watashi wa yoriyoi, kore wa jinsokuna shiagenanode, watashi wa kono kankaku o futatabi eru koto ga dekimasu! = ****This feels better than I thought. I better finish this quick, so I can get this sensation again!**

_**I'm not perfect at Japanese, and neither is google, but please, again, bear with me on this! Like I always ask on my other stories, please Review, Favorite, Follow, and tell me what to do to make this even better than it already is!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n- I don't own anything except for the idea of the story and Annalee, the rest goes to their rightful owners**

_**Chapter 3 - Edward's P.O.V.**_

"Brother, wake up, brother!" Al said, shaking me. I was exhausted, I had just ate, and we still had no luck on retrieving the philosopher's stone, man, was Mustang going to kill us now! "_BROTHER_!" Al yelled again, and I finally open my eyes.

"What?" I hiss, then look the other way, the train had stopped now.

"I was trying to get you awake for when the train did stop, so... I'm glad you woke up, now we don't have to be late for reporting to the colonel!" Al excited, and I smile, for I knew Alphonse was still one heck of a child, and I enjoyed it!

"Let's go, Al, I know we better get it done sooner or later," I explained to my brother, but then there was an explosion, causing the ground to shake with fury for no reason.

"Brother."

"Yeah, Al, let's go check it out!" and off we ran, to see what we could do to help.

We ran, but I started to slow after running halfway there, and as usual, Al was keeping his pace. '_Damn, why do I have to be exhausted now?_' I thought, but then we were stopped at a dust cloud. I noticed Major Armstrong along the sidelines, so I ran up to him, just to see what was up.

"Brother, what do you think happened there?" I shook my head, not sure myself.

"Al, I'm not even sure myself. Maybe asking the major, we could see what happened."

We ran up to the major, and he just pointed to the cloud; "see there, you can see a weak spot here, as you can see, there's a person there, and only one person, but now we just have to find out why they did that, and how."

I looked, and the sound of Al turning indicated he looked there too, but what I saw was someone grabbing the person's arm, but the person's hair looked similar to Mustang's. No, it was Mustang's hair shadow I saw, did he know this person.

"Lieutenant, would water help to settle the dust, or would it make it worse?" I hear Mustang ask, and I realized it would just make a bigger cloud. I wanted to shout, but the major touched my shoulder.

"No, Edward, let the colonel take care of this, we should go back to HQ, shall we?" I nodded, and we continued back to HQ.

_**Roy's P.O.V.**_

"I think you should get some more rest before anything, so we'll be back, but I need to see if someone got to the Eastern HQ," I then turned and walked out of the room, and Riza followed in a orderly fashion.

"Colonel, do you buy her story?"

"I'm not sure, but one thing is that she got hurt, but she must have used a philosopher's stone and isn't telling us."

"I'm letting you take that call, but..." Riza paused, but continued to her car, and I nodded and got into my car, driving onward to HQ.

'_Was she telling the truth? If so, why did she come all the way back to this time? What was her reason? I'm going to get her to tell me tomorrow, and that's a promise I can keep in my mind!_' I thought, still driving, and I eyed the parking lot to the Eastern HQ, and I went in, and getting to work.

I got out of my car, locked it, and went inside. My forehead started to hurt; '_Why am I getting a headache now? Is it from the dust? Quite possibly, but I can't let that get me down, not just yet._' I got to my office and opened the door, and there I saw Edward, but he was writing, and I remembered why. "Working on your report Fullmetal?"

"Yeah, what was the impact in the middle of East City about?"

"Uh..." I paused, '_Did I dare tell him I might have found the philosopher's stone before him? He would be pissed, but I guess I don't need that out of the ordinary day._'

"Colonel, you okay?" Havoc asked, causing me to jump, "Sorry, but you okay, you seemed to have zoned out for a minute."

I sighed, and nodded, and went to my desk. "You still didn't answer my question, what was the impact about, Mustang?" Fullmetal questioned, getting more pissed at me.

"It's not important for you, so I don't think you need the information, Fullmetal."

"_WHAT!_"

'_So much for a non pissed Edward._' I looked up from papers I needed to sign by noon.

"If it's going to get me closer to the philosopher's stone, I need to know this Mustang, now what was the impact about?" Fullmetal hissed, but I chose to stay silent. "Damn you, Mustang!" I stared at the short blonde, and he stormed out.

'_The kid never learns how to chill out, doesn't he know? Ignorance is bliss._' I grabbed a pen, and I began to sign, and I checked the time, it was eleven thirty, I needed to get these papers done, or my ass will be handed to me!

_**Edward's P.O.V.**_

I sat down on the couch, and Lieutenant Havoc handed me a pad of paper, and a pencil, and I knew what it was for, so I began to write about my recent mssion from the Colonel. I was writing, and then I heard the door open, then a minute later that damn Mustang got me out of thought.

"Working on your report, Fullmetal?"

"Yeah, what was the impact in the middle of East City about?" I asked, but all I got was a blank expression, and silence for about two minutes, like he was in deep thought about what to say to me. Havoc got up, and stood slightly a couple of meters away from Mustang, and smiled.

"Colonel, you okay?" this caused Mustang to jump, so it meant he was thinking about what he was going to say to me, which made me even more pissed, but I didn't think too much about it. "Sorry, but you okay? You seemed to have zoned out for a minute."

Mustang sighed and nodded and walked to his desk, he didn't answer my question, and it made me even more pissed. '_So, he chose to ignore my question, well then!_' I glare at Mustang, then look away, then look back, but without the nastiness in my expression, but my blood still boiling. "You still didn't answer my question, what was the impact about?" I hiss sounding even more pissed than I wanted.

"It's not important," Mustang said, and I clenched my fists, I was extremely pissed now, "so, I don't think you need the information.

"_WHAT?!_" I stood up, ready to kill the man, but if I did, I wouldn't be able to get closer to the stone, sure it used human sacrifices, but we needed it. Al needed it. "If it's going to get me closer to the philosopher's stone, I need to know this, Mustang, now, what was the impact about?" I hissed, even more pissed than was intended, but I needed to know the facts. I looked at Mustang more, and he chose to stay silent. "Damn you, Mustang!" and with that I stormed out.

I walked out the doors to HQ, and walked over to Al, and I just kept walking. I didn't dare to look back, for I didn't need him, but I did need answers, and the person that Mustang found must have been injured at the slightest. So the next stop was to the hospital.

"Brother, what were you yelling? I heard you, but I didn't hear the whole conversation, then Lieutenant Hawkeye told me to wait outside."

"Mustang's not telling me something, and it's big, so the next stop is checking the hospital, and to see if the person's there," I answer my brother, continuing to the hospital, and Al was close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n- I don't own anything except for the idea of the story and Annalee, the rest goes to their rightful owners**

_**Chapter 4 - Roy's P.O.V.**_

I finished the last paper, and I got up, and I gathered them together, and walked them over to Brigadier General Roberts office (Roberts is my real last name). '_I didn't check the time, did I get them done on time?_' I worried about the time, that I actually trotted onto her office, and when I arrived I opened her office, but her door was locked. '_Damn, I was too late!_' I grumbled and went back to my office.

Hours went by, and then I heard the humming of 'The Phoenix' by Fall Out Boy (I know it wasn't made in the time period, but I just love this song, so no flames) that indicated that the Fox Alchemist (hehe, guess who!) was coming back to her office. I grab my papers and run out the door, and caught up to the golden blonde alchemist in her Brigadier General uniform.

"Brigadier General Roberts, here's the papers that I was told to sign!" I say, and I get a chuckle from her, and I felt my cheeks get warm. '_Damn, why is she turning my emotions now?_'

"Thank you, Flame" and she gently took the papers from my hands, and she turned back to head towards her office.

'_Why doesn't she notice? What is she hinting even more?_' I eventually walked back to my office, but then I looked at the time, it was finally time to go. '_Was I that late to get those papers in?_' I grabbed my coat, and went out to my car.

_Thump... thump... thump. Thump. Thump. _My heart was beating faster, and my head throbbed even worse than before. My eyesight went awry, and I collapsed. '_Somebody, please help me._' I turned my head, and I opened my mouth, but then I saw a shadowy figure above me. Whom it was, I didn't know. "Help... me" I then blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>"Doctor, what do we do, he's losing too much blood?" <em>I overheard a nurse talking, but a gooey liquid was pouring out. I knew it, but it wasn't familiar. I felt really lightheaded.

_"Please, if I may, let me help!" _I realized Annalee was there too, but she was supposed to be resting.

_"What's wrong with Mustang?"_ Fullmetal butted in. I twitched my hands, but I couldn't open my eyes.

_"He was like this when a strange woman with blonde hair and green eyes brought him in with a worried expression."_

_"Will he be alright, Doctor?" _The nurse asks more terrified. I tried to open my eyes, and was successful, and I saw Annalee, standing over me, but with a red stone in her hands, and her hands were in a weird position.

"I'm going to close his wounds that you failed to heal," I flinched at what Annalee said, but I knew if nothing happened I would be a goner.

Annalee tensed her hands, and a alchemy circle appeared out of thin air, and a ray of blood red light went to my wounds on my head and chest. After a few seconds, my pain subsided, and the liquid stopped.

"H-how were you able to do that?" I eyed the stone in her hands. '_Was that the philosopher's stone?_'

"Colonel, she saved your life with the stone." Edward said.

"Then, how many lives did you sacrifice to make the stone?" I say, a little too loud.

"I didn't sacrifice any lives to make the stone. My time period is a great and terrible one, and I think you should know the history of the one-hundred year war that has been happening with the northern and southern parts of Amestris."

"Wait, how do we know you aren't lying about not sacrificing any human lives to make the stone?" Edward questioned, and Annalee just held her hand out, for it was bare, and another alchemy circle formed, and it rose, until a small red stone came to view.

"This is an official philosopher's stone. Have anymore questions about alkahestry magic, or alchemy magic?" Annalee scolded, and I saw Edward just shake his head and dragged a chair to hear her story of why she came back to our time. "Like I said, the war started over one-hundred years ago, the plans started with the current Fuhrer, King Bradley."

Edward and I leaned in closer a bit, and Annalee opened her mouth, indicating she was about tell us her story of how this nasty war began.

* * *

><p>I'm terrible, but I hope you guys like it a lot, and sorry for the short chapter, I plan to post the story of how Fuhrer King Bradley helped with this disaster that seemed to take place after 1000 years of peace! And always, <em><strong>please review, favorite, follow, and tell me what I should do to make this even better it already is!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**DEAR FELLOW READERS,**

**I KNOW I'VE BEEN ABSENT FOR A WHILE, BUT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE I WILL NOT BE WRITING FAN FICTION SO I CAN HELP WORK ON THE CO WRITING CHAPTERS AND OTHER STORIES ON MY OTHER TWO ACCOUNTS!**

**ANOTHER REASON IS I'M NOT INTO YU-GI-OH! 5D'S ANYMORE. I'M SORRY TO TELL YOU THIS, BUT I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE YU-GI-OH! 5D'S STORIES UNTIL i START WATCHING IT AGAIN, WHICH ISN'T ANYTIME SOON.**

**I ALSO WANT TO WORK ON SOME CHAPTERS THAT HAVE STAYED IN MY HEAD AND BUGGED ME IN MY SLEEP... SO PLEASE, SORRY BUT IF YOU EXPECT ME TO WRITE ANYMORE 5D'S FAN FICTION STORIES, IT WILL TAKE A WHILE.**

**ALSO, I NEED TO WORK ON MY CO WRITING CHAPTERS LIKE THE WISH THAT SAVED MY LIFE, AND THE CO WRITING CHAPTER I'M DOING WITH TNCKITTY.**

**SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. YOURS TRULY,**

**FOXEN FUDO**


End file.
